Kicking Against the Pricks
Kicking Against the Pricks is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of the season. It is the fifth case set in The Far South region of North America. Plot The team attended the Cactus Ball hosted by twins Sasha Castletown and Jackson Castletown when later Ryan noticed that Sasha had left the ball but never returned. The player and Ryan then went out to the hacienda's gardens to find Sasha slumped on a cactus, bleeding out. They suspected author Joshua Copperfield, the victim's twin brother Jackson Castletown and the twins' father Nicolas Castletown. They then heard from Jackson that someone had broken into the victim's bedroom. They soon found clues to suspect the vcitim's friend Anna Parsons and the victim's boyfriend Abraham Sinclair before they found out that Jackson hated the victim for her entitlement and beliefs that she was better than her older brother that he had made a voodoo doll on her and that Joshua had written a poem about her dying. It was when they found out that Anna had gotten drunk and was wrecking the victim's room. After they stopped Anna, the team soon found enough evidence to arrest Abraham for the murder. Abraham soon confessed to the murder after he told them that Sasha had revealed to him in the gardens that she was pregnant. He explained how he thought the child would ruin the reputation of his and her families and insisted that she get an abortion or give the child away to someone else. However Sasha refused to give up her child and they got into a tussle that led to Abraham pushing Sasha onto the cactus. In shock, he had fled the scene, leaving her to bleed out. In court, Tobias Flanagan was shocked by Abraham's murder and decided that he deserved life in prison for the murder of not only one, but two innocent people. After the trial, they learned from Gregory that another body had been found at the ball. They soon found the body of Anna Parsons, shot through the heart. Joseph then examined the body and found out that Anna's murder was similar to Victoria Gaspar's murder, meaning Jonathan Sully had killed her. They also found out that the victim was dating Joshua, who they informed of Anna's death. Joshua then asked them to find her killer and suggested they look in the banquet room. They searched the banquet room, only to find a tantalizing message to the team, telling them that he had gone home to join his family. This led Leonora to track down the Sully clan's home to a ranch just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. They also assisted a tearful Jackson in finding his scrapbook of the twins when they were younger before Chief Chandler decided that they would confront Jonathan Sully on his territory, or die trying. Summary Victim *'Sasha Castletown' (found bleeding out, slumped over a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Abraham Sinclair' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect smokes *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect wears a striped tie Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect wears a striped tie Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect smokes *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect smokes *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect smokes *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect wears a striped tie Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer smokes. *The killer practices ballroom dancing. *The killer weighs more than 140 pounds. *The killer wears a striped tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hacienda Gardens. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Hair Comb, Faded Manuscript) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Author Details; New Suspect: Joshua Copperfield) *Interrogate Joshua about his manuscript on a murder scene. (New Crime Scene: Cactus Ball Interior) *Investigate Cactus Ball Interior. (Clues: Locked Locket, Broken Frame) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Locket Unlocked; New Suspect: Jackson Castletown) *Inform Jackson Castletown of his twin sister's murder. *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Nicolas Castletown) *Inform the victim's father of his daughter's murder. *Examine Victim's Hair Comb. (Result: Grey Ash) *Analyze Grey Ash. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cactus; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Embroidery, Ring, Voodoo Doll) *Examine Embroidery. (Result: Photo of Women; New Suspect: Anna Parsons) *Ask Anna Parsons how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Anna drinks champagne and smokes) *Examine Ring. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Abraham Sinclair) *Ask Abraham about the ring he gifted to the victim. (Attribute: Abraham smokes and drinks champagne) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00) *Confront Jackson about making a voodoo doll of his sister. (Attribute: Jackson drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Banquet Tables) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Poem) *Examine Faded Poem. (Result: Inflammatory Poem) *Ask Joshua Copperfield about the inflammatory poem. (Attribute: Joshua drinks champagne and smokes) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Bloodstained Glove) *Analyze Bloodstained Glove. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices ballroom dancing) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Anna Parsons about hating the victim. (Attributes: Anna practices ballroom dancing, Jackson practices ballroom dancing, Joshua practices ballroom dancing; New Crime Scene: Cozy Corner) *Investigate Cozy Corner. (Clues: Locked Safe, Ruined Dress) *Examine Ruined Dress. (Result: Grease) *Examine Grease. (Result: Hair Gel) *Ask Abraham Sinclair about the victim's dress. (Attribute: Abraham practices ballroom dancing) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will. (09:00:00) *Ask Nicolas why he cut the victim out of his will. (Attribute: Nicolas practices ballroom dancing, smokes and drinks champagne) *Investigate Cactus Gardens. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Broken Cactus) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 140 pounds) *Examine Broken Cactus. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a striped tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Links of a Mad Murderer (5/7). (No stars) Links of a Mad Murderer (5/7) *Investigate Hacienda Gardens. (Clues: Anna's Body, Clutch Purse) *Autopsy Anna's Body. (12:00:00) *Examine Clutch Purse. (Result: Poem to Anna) *Inform Joshua Copperfield of Anna's murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cactus Ball Interior. (Clue: Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Note to the Team) *Thank Joshua for the lead. (Reward: Burger) *See what Jackson wants the team's help with. *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Torn Album) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Album Restored) *Return the photo album to Jackson. (Reward: Cacti Rose Hat) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to resist, protest, or fight against those in positions of authority. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Far South